Memoirs
by MyUniversalWorld
Summary: Blaine Anderson-Hummel goes over his life with Kurt to his daughter at his grave stone one day. One day turns into weeks. Then months. Klaine. AU. Post-character death.
1. Chapter 1: Hello, Love

**AN: Hi, everyone! So, I'm Lela, and this is my second fanfic! I hope you like it :) I know it's a bit sad now, and still will be, but give it a chance. I promise it will get better and longer :)**

**So this is post-character death, just a warning for people who don't like that. It's pretty fluffy, but there may be some angst :) **

**Read and Review please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, but I do own Eli and Lydia :)**

**Now, onto the story!**

* * *

Chapter One - Hello, Love

Blaine Anderson-Hummel stared out the window, holed up in his room. He could hear the faint sounds of Rachel and Tina playing with Eli in her room while he wiped at his eyes, constantly running his hands through his hair.

It was March 15th; their anniversary.

Seemingly at war with himself, Blaine groaning, covering his face with his hands and pacing around, fingering the gold band on his left hand.

And he made his decision.

* * *

Eli sprinted out of Rachel's arms, launching herself into Blaine's. He laughed a little, scooping his up and cradling her thighs. She giggled loudly as he spun her around, kissing her on the cheeks before setting her down on the couch and turning to Rachel and Tina.

"Hey, thank-you for coming over. I know you guys have lives, too." He smiled gratefully at the two girls who shooed him off.

"Oh, stop it, Blaine. We know how hard it is." Tina smiled, but her words were heavy.

Rachel sighed, brushing away a few stray tears, her voice thick, "Y-yeah. We get it. We do miss him, after all."

Their words hung in the air and Blaine sighed as well, letting the two hug him.

Eli watched the scene, an oddly somber and mature expression on her face; this happened every year, she noticed.

_Something about March 15__th__._

She thought to herself, before letting it slip away as he daddy came back smiling, tugging her up off the couch.

"C'mon, pretty girl. Go say buy to Auntie Tina and Auntie Rachel."

The two women bent their knees and opened their arms to her and she jumped in, waving at them and following them out onto the yard.

She and her daddy waved until their car was out of sight.

Blaine watched her daughter, giggling and waving in delight, wriggling in his hold.

She turned to him and he felt his heart break just a little because her eyes were exactly Kurt's.

His eyebrows furrowed, but smoothed as he thought over his decision; he was going to make it through this because it was important. Blaine cleared his throat to speak.

"Eli, I want you to meet someone today, okay?"

Eli grinned, her voice tumbling through different octaves.

"Is it a s_pecial someone_, daddy?"

Blaine smiled, a bit sadly, and nodded. "Y-yes, he's really special."

Eli nodded excitedly, "Well, okay!"

They piled into the car, Eli reminding him about all her favorite Disney princesses, and Blaine tried to ignore the fact that Kurt's old sunglasses had fallen into his lap.

* * *

"Okay, we're here!"

The graveyard was beautiful; the stones that marked the places of people's loved one were clean and bright, glinting in the morning sunlight. The sky was a beautiful sapphire and fat clouds floated around lazily, drifting over the outskirts of New York.

Blaine opened the door and headed to the backseat to unbuckle Eli, carrying her out of the car and grasping her hand one he had set her down.

"Time to meet your Papa."

Eli gasped, before beaming.

"I get to meet Papa? Today?" She exclaimed, bouncing around on energy.

Blaine laughed at her reaction; _at least it was a good one,_ he thought to himself, and he nodded at her, weaving his way through the gravestones.

He finally stopped at a small clearing, a single, shiny black stone marking the circle. New Directions had reserved the space for them after Kurt was buried.

Blaine hadn't visited this place in two years and seeing it now, his eyesight blurred, but he pushed through it, trying to smile for Eli.

He walked forward slowly, stilling grasping Eli's hand, and sat directly in front of the grave, crossing his legs and patting the grass beside him.

"Well, don't just stand there! Come sit!"

Eli plopped herself down beside him, smiling.

"Hi, Papa! Daddy tells me a lot about you! He said that you are really pretty and you like Disney princesses, too and that I look just like you! Do you think so? I think so. You must have been really pretty if I look like you. You want to hear a secret?"

Blaine smiled faintly at the girl's enthusiasm, covering his ears like she told him, too because she was "Telling _Papa _this secret!"

Eli leaned in close, pressing her nose against the stone and whispered loudly, "Every year, Daddy cries, and sometimes I hear him yelling your name when he thinks I'm asleep. Why did you leave, Papa? It makes Daddy sad and when Daddy's sad, I'm sad…"

And she leaned back, pouting and looking confused before eagerly turning back to Blaine.

"How did you meet him, Daddy?"

And Blaine smiled at this, swallowing down the lump in his throat that had appeared after he heard her 'secret'.

He looked to the sky, still grinning.

"Well, as I've told you, we spent seven years, six months, and twenty four days together—"

"Are you gonna tell me about every single day? Well that will take forever!"

Blaine laughed, "Well, maybe everyday has a story to tell, but don't worry I'll try to skip the boring parts."

"But—" Eli protested, but Blaine cut her off with a smile.

"_Anyways," _He began giving her a pointed look, to which she beamed, showing off her teeth, "We also spent almost two years together in high school, and that's where we met."

Blaine paused, waiting for her interruption, but nothing came and he looked over at her; she was leaning forwards slightly, eyes opened wide, dark curls escaping her pin and falling into her face, listening intently. He pressed on.

"I was heading off to an open performance that the Warblers, our show choir, were hosting, but I was stopped on the staircase by a boy dressed in an outfit that vaguely resembled the uniforms we had to wear."

Eli stopped him, wrinkling her nose, "You had to wear uniforms?"

Blaine chortled, "Yes, and they were amazing, thank-you. Back to the story. Later, I would come to learn that the boy who stopped me on the staircase was your Papa, and that he was spying on our show choir."

Eli's eyes widened in amazement, "Papa was a _spy? _That is so _cool!"_

Blaine nodded seriously.

"And after that, I showed him to the performance, impressed him with my lead singing, and bought him lunch a day later."

"And you lived happily ever after?"

Blaine shook his head, grinning at this, "Well, no. There is a lot more to our story than that."

Eli looked confused, "Then what happened after that?"

Blaine turned his body completely towards her now.

"Well, there was the trouble with Dave Karofsky, a bully on the football team, New Directions, the Warblers and Uncle Sebastian, a boy named Jeremiah, flirty duets, and—"

"Drunken kisses and gas pains?"

Blaine and Eli turned to see Rachel and Finn standing there, and a row of cars trailing their own. Blaine laughed exuberantly, grinning.

"Well, that too, but I'm trying to filter this a little for my daughter, thanks." He joked.

"Trying to filter our lives is pretty much not telling any of it," Mercedes remarked as Sam helped her out of the car.

Quinn nodded, "True."

Eli bounced elatedly, before jumping onto her father.

"Daddy! Daddy! Everyone is here at the same time! It's like Christmas!"

She giggled, rolling on the grass, her hair flying out beneath her.

Finn and Puck tossed her back and forth, while the group finished exiting their cars, moving as one to hug the duo telling stories on the ground.

They huddled around the grave stone in a lousy excuse for a circle.

"Now, Eli, you are going to get the best love story of all time: your fathers'!" Lydia stated, clapping her hands together and laughing at her brother's face.

And they began to tell their favorite story.

* * *

**AN: If you're reading this you got through this horrible beginning :) this is an idea that has been floating through my head for a while and though it's a little sad, the stories will be lighthearted :)**

**Big thanks to anyone reading and press that little button and come review! Thanks!**

**Love and Gondolas,**

**Lela~**


	2. Chapter 2: Warbler Town

Chapter Two – Warbler Town

**AN: HI, everyone! Thank-you, Thank-you, **_**Thank-you**_**, to the following people who put this story on their favorite story and story alert! Thanks to **_20eKUraN11, AislingCrowe18, BlainersAndCupcakes, cowsarecool10, jonathanaguilar, Louise815, OhLookAKlainebow, Tammy lynnea, Fiyero Tiggular, iloverandyortonwwefan23, _**and **_ImMorgann_**! You guys rock! And my two lovely reviewers: **_tammy lynnea and cowsarecool10_**! **

**My tumblr: **_Myuniversalworld (Dot) tumblr (Dot) com. _**I may post extra stuff on there about Lydia's childhood with Blaine and (my) Cooper, as well as more on Eli, like her full name and things :) Also, any questions you have, just ask there or PM me :)**

**Another Also! I need a beta, too, so if you are a good beta, or not a good beta, just PM me and stuff (Lol, can you tell I don't know how this works?)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or cupcake wars!**

**Onto the Chapter!**

* * *

"Day two."

Eli clapped enthusiastically. "Yay!"

Tina smiled at her sweetly.

"Kurt was still going to McKinley with us, Eli."

Eli cocked her head to the side, bird-like, looking confused.

"Really? But I thought—"

Tina shook her head popping her p. "Nope. He was gnawing his fingers off with worry and I think it was because he was guilty that he not only was leaving, but because of how much it cost his family to go to Dalton."

Eli's eyes were wide, but she didn't interrupt. Mercedes took this as a sign to continue.

"He didn't tell any of us, even me, until glee practice. Then he left."

Mike turned to Tina. "Was he crying? I'm pretty sure he was crying."

"_I _was crying."

Puck made a face, grinning. "You were always crying."

Tina shrugged and Eli pondered.

"Why did Papa leave, again? For daddy?"

Finn's eyes hardened.

"No, E. Because of a boy named David Karofsky."

"Who's that, Uncle Finny?"

Santana chuckled under her breath as Eli called him 'Finny', but she was ignored.

"A bully. Ugh, he is such a—"

"Okay!" Blaine cut him off before he could teach his daughter her first curse word.

"He was this really mean kid, who slammed Papa into lockers and threw him into dumpsters."

Finn and Puck looked guilty at that, but Blaine smiled at them, seemingly saying, "It's not your fault" and pushed through with his description.

"He even stole his first kiss."

Eli gasped loudly, looking angry. "That's not good! Why would he do that?"

Blaine sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Because he loved Kurt, too."

Eli grinned and put her little hands on either side of her Daddy's face, smiling and showing small, baby teeth.

"Well, that's okay! Because he chose you. He loved _you._ And I like you a lot more as my Daddy, Daddy."

Rachel, Quinn, and Mercedes looked ready to cry, and the group's heart's melted, Tina wiping at her eyes.

She was Kurt.

* * *

The group settled themselves again, Eli jumping off of Blaine's lap and into Finn's, and they looked to Blaine, waiting for him to begin.

He cleared his throat.

"Dalton Academy, December 1st, we performed a warblervention."

Everyone looked at each other and Puck spoke up.

"Uh, dude, what in the _hell_ is a _warblervention_?"

Blaine looked unfazed, chirping, "A warbler intervention, of course!"

Mercedes grinned, sighing, "Really, Blaine?"

Blaine nodded vigorously.

"Kurt _needed _one! He needed to get away for a while; _warblervention."_

Rachel scoffed.

"You guys may have been good for him, but we were his _true _family."

Blaine made a face.

"Pshaw. Your…well, _our _school was nuts."

Sam smiled.

"Doesn't mean we didn't love every minute of it."

"True."

"Daddy?" Eli piped up. Blaine turned to her, letting her curl into his side again.

"Yes, pretty girl?"

"Can I go to McKinley, too?"

The girls looked horrified, and Puck and Finn looked like they were caught between trying not to laugh and looking proud.

Blaine's eyes widened a bit.

"…Uh, no, Eli. That…wouldn't be safe."

The group laughed and rolled their eyes at the boy as he played airplane with Eli and made conversation with them.

The sun broke through the clouds again; it felt like a good day.

* * *

Eli began to complain about being hungry, reminding Blaine that he hadn't brought anything to eat, thinking they would only be there for the morning.

He started to get up, ready to drive back into town to get some food for his girl, but Cooper rolled his eyes, making sure he sat back down before heading to the car he and Lydia had driven there with.

They came back after a few minutes, lugging a large red bag and a green cooler, setting them down in the middle and pulling out lunches for everyone, who took them gratefully.

They all chomped down on their sandwiches or salads, Eli's carefully cut into little star shapes, jelly leaking out of the sides, courtesy of Rachel, who had helped them make lunch.

"So who wants to continue?" Blaine asked, his words muffled and his mouth full.

Rachel laughed, sitting forward, watching Lydie press her fingertips against the side of Blaine's mouth that had a smear of peanut butter on it, making a disgusted sound and pushing his face away. Blaine pulled a face, sticking his tongue out at her and wiping at the peanut butter.

"Remember sectionals that year?"

The former member of New Directions groaned and Quinn covered her face with her hands.

"We were pretty good though, weren't we?" Mike smiled and the rest of the group, no matter how reluctant, smiled as well.

"Oh, god. 'Post-tramatic stress.'" Quinn laughed, covering her face again. Puck took her hand and nuzzled her neck, kissing the junction between her neck and shoulder, smiling against her skin.

Cooper covered his eyes mockingly. "PDA!" He remarked, pointing blindly.

Lydie rolled her eyes and shoved him, watching him stumble and fall into Sam, amused.

"Lauren kept doing _push-ups_!"

"What was with you and her?"

"See always needed Cadbury eggs and chocolate to 'perform.'"

"I remember when I had to get her candy and I saw Kurt there. We had an awesome moment. That is, before you ruined it, Blaine!"

"I'm sorry that I'm not sorry."

"Just like us, Rach."

"I still can't believe you guys didn't t_ell _me Santana and Finn _slept together!" _

"We thought you _knew!"_

"I thought you were cheating on me!"

"Brittany actually w_as _cheating on_ me_."

"I can't believe I lost your magic comb. Sorry, Artie."

"Not a magic comb, but whatever…"

The group ended up laughing, wrapping their arms around each other, Lydia, Cooper, and Blaine falling over and taking Eli with them, dissolving into a flurry of hysterics. Quinn's feet flew up in the air as she fell back as well, taking Puck down who had a tight hold on Finn and Rachel. Tina and Mike were waltzing around to silent music before they fell over Santana and Brittany, tumbling to the floor. Artie, Sam, and Mercedes watched the pile up, laughing as they were pulled down as well.

They were still the same.

* * *

Once they calmed down, though didn't move, Blaine started again, watching the clouds float by with a sigh.

"He lived in the dorm across the hall from me."

Eli looked at him, exasperated, throwing her hands into the air.

"And you _still _didn't just fall in love, Daddy?"

The group laughed, the sound bouncing back and forth against each other.

"We all know how…slow on the uptake Bl—your _daddy _can be, Eli."

Lydie remarked, grinning, stretched like a cat across her brothers.

Rachel smiled at the family of Andersons, staring up at the sky, head on Finn's shoulder.

She surveyed the group, neck craning to catch everyone, who were just flopping anywhere, including on top of others.

Kurt would've loved this.

* * *

The sun was setting.

Rachel stared up at the sky; hands nestled in her pockets, legs folded against the dirt.

"Why did you leave?" She laughed, trying not to cry, wiping at the liquid that was building up in her eyes.

"Uh," She paused, laughing a little again. "You were always one for the dramatic. You must think we're pathetic, crying over your grave and sharing stories."

She stared down at the grave.

"We—we just miss you, okay? I miss my Broadway-obsessed bestie and I'm sure Mercedes misses her 'white boy'." Rachel said in a teasing voice.

"Blaine misses his soul mate."

She gave an ironic half-smile, rubbing the silver bracelet twined around her wrist; Kurt had given it to her for her 21st birthday.

Rachel bit back a sob, pressing her lips to her fingers and pushing them into the ground over his coffin.

"I miss you."

Everyone had gone home, apart from Blaine, who was giving Rachel a ride, the group having had to take Eli home or had other plans to attend to.

Blaine sighed, settling into the dirt with her.

Their eyes didn't meet.

"You know, sometimes I just sit in my room and I stare at the ceiling…"

Rachel was quiet, but she turned toward him slightly.

"And I convince myself that Kurt is still here, that it was all a bad dream."

Blaine laughed a little, broken and sad.

"That he's really just lying in bed right beside me like old times…"

Tears welled in his eyes and Rachel looked ready to start bawling.

"But when I reach over, it's still cold…"

Rachel looked down, warm, silent tears dripping across her cheeks, soaking into the dirt. Blaine pressed his hands into his face, sobbing loudly, shoulders shaking.

The sun set completely; it was dark.

"And—a_nd he's still gone!_"

Blaine threw himself into the ground, knees shoved against the grass, arms completely covering his face and muffling his words.

"Please, please come back! I need you! _Please._"

"Come back to me..."

* * *

Blaine rolled his car into the driveway, wiping at his eyes, feeling them still puffy and not really caring.

He let Lydie and Cooper leave, tiptoeing into Eli's room.

He pressed his lips into her forehead, eyes screwed shut. He stood to leave, but a small hand grasped his wrist, pulling him back.

"H-hi, Daddy…" She trailed off, yawning.

He smiled softly. "Hi, pretty girl."

She looked concerned, pressing her tiny hands against his face.

"You've been crying, daddy."

He sighed.

"Yeah."

"You know…you—you are my hero anyway, like Papa, even though you cry."

"And sometimes, Daddy, people can't tell who a hero is."

He looked at her, shocked at the maturity of the words coming out of her mouth. His eyes were a little wet as he pressed his face into her neck, hugging her.

"Like when Aladdin pretended to be Prince Ali, or when Ariel couldn't talk."

Blaine smiled.

"Jasmine and Prince Eric didn't know it, but Aladdin and Ariel were their heroes. Because they showed them that what mattered was right in here."

Eli was sitting up on her knees now, hand tiny against his chest, right above his heart.

Blaine gulped, trying to smile, remembering.

* * *

"_All that matters to me is right here."_

_Kurt pressed his hand to Blaine's chest, right over his heart, smiling._

_Blaine closed his eyes, putting his hand over Kurt's, eyes fluttering closed. _

"_I love you." His eyes snapped open and he held Kurt's face in both of his hands. Kurt blushed._

"_I mean it, you know. I really, truly, honest to god, love you."_

_His voice was thick with emotion._

"_I love you, too."_

"_I know," Blaine's eyes were tender and his voice was soft. "Which is why I want to give you this."_

_And he pulled a chain over his neck, pressing it into Kurt's hand, looking down at it, curling Kurt's fingers around the ring. He met his eyes._

"_This—this is a promise, to you; to us. I want to love you for the rest of my life. I will. I promise."_

_Kurt's eyes shone with unshed tears and Blaine cupped his face again and meshed their lips together._

_Kurt smiled into the kiss, arms coming up to wrap around his neck._

_They both pulled away reluctantly, foreheads pushed together, Kurt looking up at Blaine through his lashes, Blaine's arms wrapped tight around his waist._

"_I love you. I love this."_

"_What?"_

"_Everything. Everything about you, everything about us. I—I just love __**this.**__"_

_Blaine kissed him again and again until all of their thoughts and dreams and problems melted away into just __**them.**_

_They linked their hands together, continuing their walk through the garden, flowers tickling their ankles._

_And they promised to love each other forever._

* * *

"Daddy? Are you okay?"

Blaine's voice was thick.

"I-I'm fine. Now, it's time to get some sleep, yeah?"

Eli nodded and fell back into the bed, curls fanning out over the pillows. Blaine curled the comforter around her and shut the door.

He broke down once he got back to his room, no matter how sick of crying he was.

The ring was tied around his neck.

**AN: And that's chapter two! I know, sadder. I'm sorry! Now, thanks for reading! Review please, comment on what you like, what you didn't. Also: What do you want to see in this story?**

**IMPORTANT: Should I bring Burt (Grandpa!), Carole (Grandma!), and their daughter (that's my headcanon! Sorry!) into this story, or no?**

**Tell me your favorite part! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Love and Gondolas,**

**Lela~**


End file.
